eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4768 (24 December 2013)
Billy carries a sign through the market, featuring a picture of Janine as sponsor of the street party. Meanwhile, the real Janine’s desperately trying to negotiate with David but he’s unwavering - £250,000 is a good deal, he has plans that need money. Later, Billy finds No.27 in chaos. Seemingly terrified, Janine tells Billy David did it - he’s claiming she killed Michael, wants money and has threatened Scarlett. That night, Janine phones David while he’s comforting Carol and informs him she’s got his money but he’s going to rot in hell. David insists he already knew that and hangs up. Janine tells Billy she needs his help – she wants David dead. A Salvation Army band plays in the Square. Carol buys some stocking decorating kits for the kids. Carol allows David to drive her to the hospital but doesn’t tell him why she’s going. David’s shocked when Carol’s consultant, Mr Rana, mentions that she’s there after finding a lump in her right breast. Carol admits that no-one else knows. Carol’s given a mammogram which shows up some small lumps as well as the larger one. She has biopsies taken from the lumps and the lymph nodes in her right armpit and is told she should get the results in just over a week. Carol tells David that she thinks it’s cancer. Meanwhile, Nikki, Bianca, Terry and Whitney take the kids to see Santa. Morgan’s fascinated by Santa’s beard and Rosie tells Santa she wants everyone she loves to be in the same house to open all their presents. Back at the Vic, Carol grabs some champagne, keen to get drunk. David assures Carol if she needs private treatment he’ll pay for it. Bianca arrives and decides Carol’s acting weirdly because she doesn’t like Terry. Carol sets her straight – she likes Terry but wants Bianca to promise her that tomorrow will be a really nice day. Terry admits to Bianca he wants Christmas as a family and Bianca agrees that Nikki can spend the day with them. Later that night, Carol sneaks away as the kids hang up their stockings. David finds Carol crying outside and comforts her. They’re interrupted by Janine phoning David. After David hangs up, David and Carol hug and then head back inside. Kat’s annoyed with Alfie for clearly ignoring their £50 present limit. Kat refuses to tell Mo what she’s got Alfie and Mo claims she’s got a secret too. It’s Alfie and Kat’s last night in the Vic and the pub’s full, people are singing carols and Alfie and Kat give out champagne on the house. Kat and Alfie are delighted when Charlie arrives. Alfie makes a speech and Charlie notes that he’s about to cry. Alfie and Kat thank everyone and Charlie leads three cheers. Later, Kat puts a massive wrapped present under the tree for Alfie. Alfie watches her from the doorway and smiles. Dot’s packing up her nativity scene and insists to Poppy she isn’t going to midnight mass. Poppy fetches Abi; they accidentally set the house alarm off and find a terrified Dot cowering in the kitchen. Dot confesses all about the distraction burglary and Abi realises Dot gave her own money to the church. Abi persuades Dot to come to midnight mass. At St Cuthbert’s, Abi and Poppy assure Dot things will get better. Reverend Stevens asks Dot if she’s ready for her star turn and Poppy gives Dot back her hand bell. Dot joins the other hand bell ringers and the choir to perform ‘Carol of the Bells’. Only Joey turns up for Alice’s plea hearing. He’s aghast when Alice pleads guilty to Michael’s murder. Sentencing’s adjourned until the 24 January. Lauren finds a maudlin Joey drinking in the street and assures him she cares. Lauren joins Max in the Vic but is distracted by Jake, who’s at a nearby table with Sadie and Bella. Lauren sneaks out to meet Jake in an alley. Though both are plagued with guilt, they end up kissing but are unaware of Joey walking past and seeing them together. Lola starts to have doubts about Peter’s feeling for her and asks him if he’s having second thoughts because she thinks she ‘kind of’ loves him. He replies that he ‘kind of’ loves her too and tomorrow they’re going to tell everyone they’re together. Cast ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed by Terry Alderton ;Nikki Spraggan Protrayed by Rachel Wilde ;Whitney Dean Protrayed by Shona McGarty ;Liam Butcher Protrayed by James Forde ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Abi Branning Protrayed by Lorna Fitzgerald ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Mo Harris Protrayed by Laila Morse ;Charlie Slater Protrayed by Derek Martin ;Peter Beale Protrayed by Ben Hardy ;Lola Pearce Protrayed by Danielle Harold ;Poppy Meadow Protrayed by Rachel Bright ;Dot Branning Protrayed by June Brown ;Alice Branning Protrayed by Jasmyn Banks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Bella Young Protrayed by Isobelle Molloy ;Rosie Spraggan Protrayed by Jerzey Swingler ;Tiffany Butcher Protrayed by Maisie Smith ;TJ Spraggan Protrayed by George Sargeant ;Morgan Butcher Protrayed by Devon Higgs ;Judge Protrayed by John McAndrew ;Legal Adviser Protrayed by Christopher Rowe ;Mr Rana Protrayed by Ravi Aujla ;Mark Sager Protrayed by Matthew Douglas ;Radiologist Protrayed by Judi Scott ;Reverend Stevens Protrayed by Michael Keating Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes